Racetrack and the Circus
by baby309blue
Summary: Race is a poor, gambling newsies. Chrys is a performer in the circus. They both share a secret from when they were little. If they ever met, Race's life will be in danger. Guess what? They're about to meet. R/R.
1. Chrys?

(Disclaimer: I own none of the newsies. The rest of the characters belong to me though. I also tried to do the accents so if any of them are wrong or something like that, then sorry. Also, in this story, I'm pretending the strike didn't happen yet.)  
  
1899  
  
"Hurry up Racetrack!"  
  
"I'm coming." Racetrack lazily got out of bed trying to ignore the throbbing in his head. Yesterday he actually won at the tracks but on his way home, someone hit him on the head with something and took all of his money. Racetrack made his way slowly to the bathroom only to be stopped by one of his friends.  
  
"You feel ok?" asked Kid Blink.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Race responded.  
  
"You sure? You don't look so good. Actually you never really looked good but this time you really look bad." Joked Kid.  
  
"I don't care how I look. I'se gotta sell today. I need the money to make up from last night." Race argued as he began to get ready.  
  
"How come Italian's always have such a bad temper?" Kid whispered to Mush.  
  
After they finished getting ready, Race and Kid ran to the Distribution Office.  
  
"Sorry we woke you up so late Race." Panted Kid. "But Jack told us to let you sleep in a bit. I guess the noise kinda woke you up."  
  
"That's ok." Said Race.  
  
Both boys ran through the gates and got into line.  
  
"Next!" screamed Wiesal.  
  
"50 papes for me and 70 for Kid." Said Race.  
  
They both paid for their papes and walked out of the gates.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" said Mush. Race and Kid looked to see what the fuss. There was a bunch of wagons hooked together and moving slowly through the crowd.  
  
"There's a circus coming here. They're planning to stay for a while to rest." Spoke David who was trying to restrain his little brother Les from following the wagons.  
  
Suddenly two kids jumped out of the door of the wagon. Both were wearing dirty brown pants, white shirts and the one in the front had a hat in his hand. All of a sudden, the second guy tackled the first guy. Both flew down on the ground. The first kid's hat fell off revealing hair down to the shoulders and streaked with gold.  
  
"It's a goil," murmured Race.  
  
"Get off of me Michael!" She screamed.  
  
"Gimme back my hat Chrys!" (Pronounced Chris) yelled the boy, apparently named Michael.  
  
Kid nudged Race and pointed at the wagons. Race looked up and noticed that the wagons stopped and a big man with red hair and a red mustache was walking towards the two kids rolling on the ground. Race noticed a kid about 10 years old running after him.  
  
"Chrys and Michael!" the red haired man yelled. Immediately they both stopped moving and stood straight up. "I have told you both countless of times to be good and do you listen? No! Then you get mad when I lecture you for an hour and then punish you so this time I'm gonna skip to your punishment. Just a money punishment though. Hmmm. How about 10 dollars."  
  
Both kids groaned and reluctantly handed over the money. Race stood there in awe. 'They must make a lot of money to give up 10 bucks.' He thought.  
  
The big man began to walk to the front of the wagon.  
  
The 10-year-old kid began to giggle.  
  
"Hey Tenderfoot." Said the girl. "Don't you know that you should respect your elders? And since we're older than you, respect us or I can break both your legs. Okay sweetie?" she said patting the side of his face.  
  
Kid watched them began to take off when he turned to Race and noticed that he was pale and stopped breathing.  
  
"Race?" said Kid, poking him in the side.  
  
As the wagon pulled away slowly, Race slowly pulled out his pocket watch and read the engraving on the back. 'To Anthony. See ya at the races! Your best friend, Chrys. 1890.'  
  
"Chrys?" 


	2. What's wrong with him?

Chapter 2  
  
Jack slowly walked into the lodging house. He just came from dinner at the Jacob's house. Sarah wanted to talk to him after dessert so they stepped on the fire escape. Jack remembered the exact words she said to him.  
  
"Jack, I think we should break up." True it hurt him to think about her but he would probably get over it. Besides, he couldn't stand Spot telling him how ugly and annoying she was. (Sorry if I offended anyone but I can't stand Sarah so I decided to write her out of the story as much as possible.) Suddenly Kid ran out of the Lodging House.  
  
"Jack! Jack, there's something wrong with Race!" He screamed.  
  
Immediately Jack's face paled as he ran inside.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him. He was fine this morning until the circus went by. Since then, he hasn't sold any papes and he hasn't eaten all day. He didn't even go to the races!" Informed Kid. Jack quickly began to pick up his pace.  
  
After all Race was practically his little brother. They ran into the bunkroom and what Jack saw almost made up stop breathing. There sat Race on his bunk, breathing heavily with his hands running through his hair. Jack saw there was a coat of sweat on his face and the skin that was showing. Jack walked over to Race and put his arm around him. Race immediately jumped but calmed down when he saw who it was.  
  
"What's wrong Race?" Jack asked.  
  
"I saw her." He answered.  
  
"Her who?" It was obvious that all of the newsies in the room was wondering the same thing.  
  
"I saw Chrys." Said Race as he pulled out his pocket watch. Jack opened it and saw the engraving inside.  
  
"Help me Jack." Race whispered.  
  
"Help you what?" Jack was clearly now confused.  
  
"Help me help her." Race was obviously scared but Jack didn't know how much.  
  
"Why? Is she in trouble or something?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
Race sat on his bed and curled his knees up to his chest.  
  
"I bet you didn't know I was in the refuge before, huh?" Race said.  
  
"What?!" Boots nearly screamed before Jack stopped him.  
  
"I was caught stealing a cigah. They threw me in the refuge. Then I met Chrys. She was caught picking pockets. We were the best of friends. Then one day when we were bringing food to Snyder, we saw something we weren't supposed to see. Something bad." Jack noticed that Race was so scared that he was squeezing the cigar in his hand so much that it was now a useless lump.  
  
"What did you see?" Mush asked.  
  
Race's head suddenly jerked up and his eyes widened.  
  
"No," he murmured. "You weren't supposed to know." Suddenly he jumped up and started to run but Kid grabbed his arm.  
  
"No!" Race screamed desperately trying to get away. Suddenly the room started spinning and Race's knees gave away as he collapsed.  
  
  
  
(A/N: In my next chapter, I'm going to write a flashback) 


	3. Flashback

Chapter 3  
  
A boy and a girl, both seven years old, ran through the halls of the refuge.  
  
"Hurry up Anthony!" screamed the girl.  
  
"Don't call me that!" he yelled back.  
  
Neither was watching where they were going. They rounded a corner and bumped into the warden, Snyder.  
  
"Well, well, well." He murmured. "Looks like the kitchen help gets the day off since you two can help clean up the kitchens." He grabbed both kids and dragged them to the basement. Anthony groaned inwardly. The pots were about as tall as the ceiling. It would take them forever to clean it up.  
  
"I want all of the pots clean and you both will not get any food or go to bed until it is done." Snyder said. He walked out of the kitchen, turned around, and locked the door.  
  
Immediately Chrys fell over laughing.  
  
"You think by now he would finally realize that I'm a girl." She managed to get out.  
  
"I don't." Anthony answered. She didn't look at all like a girl. Her body was shaped just like a boy, and her hair was as short as his. And the clothes weren't exactly girlish either.  
  
"Let's hurry up and get this over with." Chrys said as she began to wash the dishes. After four hours, they were finished.  
  
"I'll be right back." Chrys said. Race sat on the floor and watched Chrys take out a hairpin and pick the lock. She opened the door and walked out. 25 minutes later, she walked back inside.  
  
"Where did you go?" Race asked.  
  
Before Chrys could answer, Snyder walked in and dragged them to bed.  
  
Later that night, Race was sleeping peacefully when he was shaken awake.  
  
"Chrys?"  
  
Chrys was standing over his bed with a smile on her face.  
  
"What do you want? I was dreaming about races." Anthony complained.  
  
"Again?!" Chrys exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah again. So what's going on?" He asked.  
  
Chrys sat on his bed and reached in her pocket. Slowly she pulled out a gold watch on a chain. Anthony gasped. When he was caught by the bulls and sent to the refuge, they took all of his belongings including his watch. His mother gave it to him right before he died. Anthony had to hide it from his father, who occasionally would sell anything to get money for beer. He had to endure six years of beatings until he decided to run away. Anthony slowly reached out and took the watch. He opened it and examined its smooth surface.(where did the engraving go? Maybe somewhere in the next chapter.) Chrys sat there smiling.  
  
"How did you get this?" Asked a bewildered Anthony. Before Chrys could answer, a kid about six and a half walked over.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked in a tired voice.  
  
"Nothing. Go to bed." Answered Anthony.  
  
"But I want to know!" he whined. Anthony looked nervously at Chrys. If this kid kept it up, someone would come in and find out about the watch. Immediately Chrys walked over to the little kid.  
  
"Listen up sweetie. Didn't anyone ever tell you you should respect your elders?"  
  
The little boy nodded.  
  
"Someone did? Good." Said Chrys as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, we're your elders so respect us."  
  
"What if I don't want to?" he asked.  
  
"Then I'll break your legs, okay?"  
  
Immediately the little boy ran back to his bed. Anthony sat on his bed silently laughing to himself.  
  
"That was great." He managed to get out.  
  
"Thanks." Chrys said smiling. She walked over to her bed and fell asleep. Anthony rolled over and began to shut his eyes. Tomorrow, they had to do kitchen duty again.  
  
'I hate doing the same thing over again.' He thought.  
  
Little did he know, the next day he would see something he shouldn't have. Something that would force him to run away and change his name and clothes. Something that would put his life in danger if he was ever found again. 


	4. The Meeting

Chapter 4  
  
Anthony and Chrys were walking down the halls of the Refuge. They were laughing hard. They walked by Snyder's office. Anthony saw something out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and watched the scene. Slowly his eyes began to widen as…  
  
Suddenly Racetrack shot up from his bed screaming. (I'm so mean) His head hit the metal bar and he fell back onto his pillow, clutching his forehead. Kid jumped down from the upper bunk.  
  
"You okay Race?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I gotta sell." Race said starting to get dressed.  
  
"You sure you want to sell today?" Mush called out from the other side of the room.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm sure." Race yelled back. They walked in complete silence on the way to the Distribution Office. Race bought his papes and began to scan for some good headlines.  
  
"What's up with Race?" David asked Jack.  
  
"Don't know." Answered Jack. "He was like that since yesterday morning. I think it has something to do with the circus."  
  
"Then maybe we should visit the circus to see what's bothering Race." Suggested Les.  
  
Before Jack could answer, they heard someone yell "No!"  
  
All three of them rushed over to the bench Race was sitting on. Kid and Mush were patting him on the back and talking softly to him.  
  
"It's okay Race. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Mush said while trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah Race." Said a grinning Kid. "It will be fine soon."  
  
"What happened?" asked David. Mush silently held up the newspaper and pointed at a headline. David and Jack literally had to bite their tongue to stop from laughing out loud. There in big bold letters was the headline, 'Sheepshead Races closed for the next month.'  
  
"Come on." Said Jack. "Let's go for a walk." But they didn't get to far. Spot Conlon walked up and motioned Jack to come closer. They both bent their heads and talked in whispers. Finally, they turned around.  
  
"Spot's gonna be staying in Manhattan with us for awhile." Announced Jack. They began walking away from the Distribution Office. Race was to upset about the races that he didn't even know where they were walking until it was too late.  
  
"No I'm not going!" he screamed as Spot and Kid dragged him to the entrance of the circus grounds.  
  
"What's the big deal?" Jack asked. "We figured that you would need some cheering up so we decide to bring you here."  
  
"I'll go anywhere but here." Race pleaded.  
  
"Too bad." Kid said. "Les really wants to go to the circus so we're going." They walked through the circus grounds until they came to a big tent. They entered and what they saw astonished them. The boy and girl they saw yesterday were standing on two horses and doing numerous stunts. Everyone seemed to be in great awe, except for Race, until they heard a voice behind them.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" They slowly turned around, only to be greeted with a big, tall, and strong looking man.  
  
"Uhhh… you see… well…" Kid stuttered. The big man grabbed their shirts and was about to drag them outside when someone said, "Wait."  
  
They all turned around to see the girl standing there.  
  
"It's alright Max. They can stay." She said. Max then let them go and walked away.  
  
"Sorry about that. That was our bodyguard, Max. By the way, I'm Chrys, this is Michael," she said pointing at the boy next to her who was about her age, "and that is Jack also known as Tenderfoot." She said pointing at a little blonde kid carrying a broomstick. ""He cleans the cages. An you are?"  
  
"This is David and his little brother Les, that's Kid Blink, over there is Spot Conlon, and I'm Jack. And this is Racetrack Higgins." Jack said.  
  
"Well its nice to meet you but was there a certain reason you came here?" Michael asked. "Cause we have to do a lot of practice or our boss Harold will kill us."  
  
"Actually yeah there is a reason we came here." Said Spot. "Our friend Race wants to meet your friend Chrys."  
  
"I'm sure he does." Said Tenderfoot as he eyed Race. Jack looked over and saw why they were beginning to laugh. Race was struggling like crazy trying to leave.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Michael.  
  
"I'll find out." Said Chrys. She walked over to Race and pulled out his pocket watch.  
  
"Chrys, is there any way you can ask?" said Michael.  
  
"No. I'm a pick. I pick locks and pockets. So kill me if you don't like it." She said.  
  
"Don't tempt me." He shot back. Chrys started to say something back when her face seemed to pale. Slowly she faced Race and looked at him in the eye.  
  
"Anthony?" she said. Race could only nod. Chrys jumped onto Race and hugged him.  
  
"Oh my god I can't believe it's you!" she screamed. Race suddenly grabbed Chrys and whispered something in her ear. Chrys immediately paled once again.  
  
"I think you should leave." She said. Quickly Race got to his feet and ran out of the tent.  
  
"What did he say to you?" Jack asked.  
  
"He said 'Snyder's still here.' Tell him that if he wants, he can work here for a while until the circus leaves. Then he can do whatever he wants to."  
  
"Why?" asked Kid.  
  
"Because if Snyder links me and Race together, then his life will be in danger. If he works at the circus, Snyder won't know because knowing him, he won't come to the circus unless there was a good reason. Tell him that." She turned around and walked away.  
  
"Chrys isn't usually like that." Michael told them. "She's usually loud and crazy. Something must be really bugging her." The newsies turned around and left the tent. They saw Race sitting on the curb, smoking his cigar.  
  
"Race, what's going on?" asked Spot. Race could only shake his head.  
  
"Race." Said David. Race looked up at him. "If you want to protect Chrys, then you have to tell us. Then we can help you but we can't if we don't know what's going on."  
  
"Yeah, but now that I realize it, I think I'm in more danger than her and I think she knows it too." Race responded.  
  
"I do." They whirled around and saw Chrys and Michael standing behind them. "Tony or Race. I do know and my friends Michael and Tenderfoot know too. I think it's time that your friends know too."  
  
Race sighed. He knew they were right.  
  
(A/N: Next chapter. The Secret comes out.) 


	5. The Secret Comes Out

Chapter 5  
  
Racetrack leaned against the bench. The rest of the newsies were crowded around Race, waiting for the secret he was about to reveal.  
  
"Well," he began. "I was stealing a cigar and I the bulls caught me. They threw me in the refuge and I met Chrys there. We got in trouble all the time. Well, one day…  
  
Begin Flashback.  
  
Anthony and Chrys were walking down the halls. Chrys was ahead and eating some of the food that was meant for Snyder. Anthony was dragging behind. Chrys walked by Snyder's office and continued walking down the hall. Anthony started to beckon to Chrys when he froze. There in the office was Snyder. The little kid that was putting his nose in Anthony and Chrys's business when she gave him the watch was there. Suddenly Snyder grabbed a cane nearby and began to beat him. The little boy was screaming in pain and blood was pouring out of his wounds. Finally, the boy stopped moving. Snyder looked up and saw Anthony standing there. He began to walk towards the door. Anthony backed away and ran down the hall.  
  
"Run!" he screamed to Chrys. Both ran out of the building and towards the gates. Chrys grabbed a pick from her pocket and started to pick the lock on the gate. The gate swung open and both children ran out.  
  
"If it's the last thing I do, I will get you Anthony Cammerata. (A/N: this name is from Keeping Secrets Can Kill because that was a great story and this story might be similar except different author.)  
  
End Flashback.  
  
"We ran towards the docks. I was so scared and Chrys wanted to know why I ran away so I told her what I saw. She took my watch and her pocketknife and carved this engraving in it. She said that whenever they wanted to see each other again, look for the watch. Well we saw each other again and you know the rest." Race finished.  
  
"The thing is," said Chrys, "is that Snyder saw Race and only Race. If he saw me, he won't recognize me because he thought I was a guy to begin with. So Race is in a lot of trouble."  
  
"She's right." Said Jack. "We need to find a place to hide Race."  
  
"How about the circus?" suggested Tenderfoot (A/N: I was going to call him Jack but I figured that would be a little confusing with two Jack's)  
  
"What?" said Race, obviously not liking the idea. "Why can't I sell?"  
  
"That's not a bad idea." Chrys said, ignoring Race completely. "Race can work at the circus until we leave, which will be about a month from now. And you guys can come visit and he will be someplace where someone can watch him."  
  
"Yeah. All he has to do is clean cages and odds and ends." Piped up Tenderfoot.  
  
"No thanks." Said Race starting to walk away. Suddenly, Chrys grabbed him, flipped him on his back and sat on top of him.  
  
"Listen Race. Snyder is looking for you and he probably wants you dead. If you're a newsie, it will just make it easier for him to find you. If you work in the circus, you get free food, and a free bed. You just have to do whatever Harold says for you to do. And you get to be around animals, like horses." She said.  
  
"Horses?" Race said. "Like big horses that gallop and race and stuff?" Chrys nodded.  
  
"And you also get $.75 a day and a bonus for performances." Said Michael.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it." Said Race eagerly.  
  
"Okay, you start now." Chrys said throwing him a shovel and a bag. "Tenderfoot will help you out. I have to talk to Harold to tell him about you. Then later, I'll teach you how to ride a horse and maybe a couple of tricks." She said as she walked off. Race began to smile the first smile he had since he saw his childhood best friend.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"I saw him. He now goes by the name of Racetrack Higgins."  
  
"Good, good. Did you find out where he works?"  
  
"Yes sir. A circus. He is now a stable boy."  
  
"Good. Please talk to the manager of the circus and have him keep Mr. Higgins from running away until we pick him up."  
  
"Yes sir." He said as he walked out of the office. The first man turned another man standing in the corner.  
  
"Well, you problem is solved. Anything else I can help you with?"  
  
"No, no. You have helped me more than enough."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"I must take care of some business. Thank you Mr. Pulitzer."  
  
"You're welcome Warden Snyder." Snyder walked out of the building and climbed into a carriage waiting for him outside. 'I got you now Anthony Cammerata.' He thought as the wagon rolled away towards the refuge.  
  
(A/N: I don't know where I'm going with this story so please leave some suggestions in your review. Also, I won't update for a while since I am very busy for the next couple of weeks. But I will try to finish this soon and hopefully before summer starts) 


End file.
